justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Built For This
"Built For This" by Becky G is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancer The dancer wears a red and black striped sunglasses, light green and blue long-sleeved crop top, red and black striped pants with gold crosses, and cyan blue shoes. At few points she turns black and white. Background At the beginning, the dancer comes out of a robot. Then the background has a triangle before the chorus. Then, a patterned background with clones of the dancer, highly resembling the music video. In the verses there are two fuchsia robots like the one of the beginning in front of a background with blue and fuchsia lines, and two other clones of the dancer. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''for this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4: Put both arms in the air as if you were showing off your muscles. Gold move # 4 is the last move. Gold Move 2. Pat your chest and step a bit back. 1-0.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup The theme for Built For This's mashup is Robots. Here are the dancers in order of appearance (no repeats): * Satisfaction * thatPOWER (Extreme) * Idealistic * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Pump Up The Volume * Video Killed the Radio Star * It's You Party Master Mode Built For This ''has a party master mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance. ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) * Built For This * Charismatic Distress/Cute Slide/Slider/Robotic Training * Ragga Shake/Cute Ramble/Back To Front/Side Of Sorrow * Bright Circles/Dark Stand/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Summer' * Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance * Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/Futuristic Cross/Puppet Disorder * Super Snap/Groovy Shake/Shoot The Light/Excentric Walk * Violent Walk/Hipster Gym/'Maps'/'Summer' * Robotic Puppet/Double Boogie/Feel The Beat/Orchestra * Trivia * This is the third Becky G song, The first one was Oath by Cher Lloyd and also featuring Becky G in Just Dance 4 and second was Can't Get Enough ft. Pitbull in Just Dance 2014. *This is the first Becky G song that is not a DLC. *This is one of the very few songs to take many elements from the music video. **It even has the same robot from the music video. *The dancer has high resemblance to the dancer form the extreme v ersion of Blurred Lines. *One of the dancers from Macarena is wearing the same shoes. *In the gameplay video, the resolution is resorted down when in 360p or lower because of the flashing colors that may result in seizures in people with epilepsy. Starships had the same problem too. The resolution will not go down in the game. * On the PAL cover of the game, the dancer is wearing different shaped shoes (when seeing a larger version of the picture) and is not wearing her glasses. * The dance is robot-themed, probably because the first word of the title is "Built" and robots are built. * There was a photo leaked of the dancer for this song when Just Dance 2014 came out. * A Party Master is confirmed for this song. * The mashup contains 3 non-robot dancers: thatPOWER (Extreme), Pump Up The Volume and It's You. * The shoes she wears during the song resemble Spice Girls. * The dancer lips sync " You're the truth to me". Gallery 2014-08-28 20.45.39.jpg|The dancer Image-1408715501.jpg|A different appearance of the dancer BuiltForThisWallpaper.jpg|The thumbnail Beta bft.png|Beta picture; different coloured belt and shoes JD2015_GAMESCOM_FINAL_BANNER_1tcm21164249.jpg|Bailando, 4x4, Problem, Built For This, You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), Love Is All. Videos Category:SongsCategory:Songs in Just Dance 2015Category:Solo SongsCategory:Solo FemalesCategory:Medium SongsCategory:Calm SongsCategory:2010'sCategory:Popular SongsCategory:Pop SongsCategory:Hip Hop SongsCategory:Songs with the title in the backgroundCategory:Dancers with glasses/sunglassesCategory:Becky G SongsCategory:Songs in TrailersCategory:Songs with backgrounds that can cause epilepsyCategory:Song with special effectsCategory:Rap ElementsCategory:Spoken ElementsCategory:Songs with non-playable dancersCategory:21st Century songsCategory:2000 to 2100Category:Confusing DancersCategory:Exhausting SongsCategory:Dances that take elements from the music videoCategory:Songs released in 2013Category:Songs with no censored wordsCategory:Beta ElementsCategory:Floating DancersCategory:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015Category:Garnered ControversyCategory:CasualCategory:Is It Fashion?Category:Songs from 1900 or overCategory:ReflectionsCategory:Transforming DancersCategory:Songs with turning coachesCategory:Songs with Mash UpsCategory:Dancers that enter/exit offscreenCategory:Songs with Party master modesCategory:RobotsCategory:Changing Backgrounds Category:Normal (Difficulty) Songs Category:Lip Synch